Hunter & Vampire
by TheGamingOstrich
Summary: Tsukune Aono, one of the best and youngest hunters in the world, is sent on a mission to watch over a school for monsters and ensure that there are no threats to humans. Tsukune quickly realizes that this will be his most difficult hunt yet. Uses Supernatural lore for most monsters, so it is being categorized as a crossover.
1. The First Blood

**A/N: Hello there friends and welcome to Hunter + Vampire, otherwise known as "My procrastination to Resurrection 2." This is another first for me, as I have not done something in this format yet. The two stories I've published so far have been following another storyline diverging from the events in the series. This, however, will be more of a rewrite of the anime, not the manga.**

 **Tsukune Aono is going to be a bit different, while the rest of the characters remain largely the same. The main differences are that 1: He's not a bumbling idiot common of harem animes those days, 2: Specifically, he is quite hardened and closed off, because of 3: He's one of the world's best hunters. This is filed under a crossover between the anime and the TV show Supernatural because much of the lore used in this will be from Supernatural. For instance, Kurumu is still a succubus but is classified as a special type of demon and will be treated as such. A few other changes will also be present in terms of monster lore.**

 **That's pretty much it! I hope yall enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gonzo or CW.**

* * *

"Tsukune! Get in here!" A shrill voice called from another room. Tsukune was already half asleep and almost didn't hear her. After all, he did just take another entrance exam into a high school that he didn't want to go to. Either way, he knew better than to ignore her.

"Coming!" Tsukune yelled in response. He swung his feet out of bed and did his best to look awake when he arrived at the living room. "What is it now? I got a job in morning, I need some sleep."

"You don't have one anymore, son." Tsukune's father replied. "Guess what I found!" His mother then handed him a packet with the words "Information for new students" at the top.

Tsukune groaned. "How many more times do I have to say it? I don't want to go to school, I want to keep hunting!"

"And we understand that. So, we found a compromise! Look closer at the name of the school." Ms. Aono said in a comforting voice. Tsukune raised an eyebrow and glanced at the packet once more.

"Yokai academy... wait. Doesn't that mean-"

"Yup! 'Monster academy'!" Mr. Aono shouted triumphantly. "After some research, we found that this school was built back in the early 1900s to help teach peaceful monsters how to coexist with humans. No one knows about it because it's possibly one of the most warded things in the world. Hell, I doubt even heaven knows about its existence."

"So you're sending me to a school filled with monsters? What do you expect me to do there? It's not like I can hunt them all, nor do I want to. Aren't they trying to live peacefully?"

"You're exactly right. However, it seems that there have been some defectors recently. People from the school posing a threat to humans. That's where you come in. You will go in there and live like a normal student and make sure that nothing tries to threaten humans. This way, you can be a hunter when needed, while also getting the high school education we want you to have." Ms. Aono explained. Tsukune sighed.

"When do I start?"

* * *

Tsukune sat on a small school bus. Well, it was more the size of an oversized van, but you get the point. He was studying up on the packet he received from his parents.

"Hey kid, are you enrolling into Yokai?" The bus driver spoke up.

Tsukune looked up. "Who's asking?"

The driver chuckled. "Well, regardless, you'd best be ready. That's a scary place."

Tsukune smirked. "Trust me, my whole life I've dealt with scary. I'm sure I'll be fine." At this, the bus driver burst out in a laugh.

"Hahaha! I like your gumption, kid!" At that, Tsukune's phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Hey, Kyoko. What do ya got?" Tsukune asked his cousin.

"Hey. So just like you asked, I looked into the school. It seems that you know most of the story from your mom and dad, but I did find something else you should know. The Alp-" As the bus entered a tunnel, the call dropped.

"Hello? Kyoko? Dammit."

* * *

Tsukune stepped off the bus into a world much different. The sky was slightly green in color, and there was a large ocean of red liquid stretching out as far as the eye could see. The ground ended abruptly and dropped right off into the ocean.

"Damn," Tsukune whispered to himself, "It's like I'm in another world."

"Listen up, kid." The bus driver called out. Tsukune looked toward him. "I like you, so you better watch your back, alright?" The door closed and the bus driver took off before Tsukune could respond.

He looked out into the world and spotted the school in the distance. He was about to pick up his briefcase before deciding to try calling Kyoko back. It didn't work.

" _The warding must be affecting the signal. Strange..._ "

The path to the school was extremely traditionally monster-like. Dead trees enclosed him on the sides, a graveyard for a path, and the only light helping him see was sporadic streams of yellow sunlight.

He soon took notice of a rapid squeaking noise growing louder and louder. Tsukune reached into his jacket and gripped his hand on the handle of an angel blade he picked up a while back. His eyes darted around as the sound grew closer. Eventually, he looked up and saw a bat flying overhead. He sighed.

"Damn, I'm jumpy. It was just a-AH!" Tsukune was rammed in the back by something rubbery. He collided with someone else and tumbled across the ground. When he stopped, he felt a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to find a pink haired girl around his age on top of him. She wore a similar outfit to him, with a short skirt in place of pants. The most interesting thing, however, was the necklace. It was on some leather band around her neck, hanging by some long chainlinks. The necklace itself was a large silver cross, with a circular ruby looking gem.

"Ow! That hurt." Tsukune said, looking up to the girl above him.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I smelled something and got dizzy."

"Good to know. Could you please get off of me?" Tsukune asked trying to hide his annoyance.

Moka looked down and realized her position. Her eyes widened as she quickly clambered off of him, blushing.

Tuskune sat up, rubbing his head. He was able to get a better look at the girl now.

 _"Damn, she's hot."_ Tsukune thought, before quickly realizing the danger of this situation. _"Shit, she's also a monster. But what?"_

Tuskune felt a warm stream of blood come from his the top of his head. _"Damnit, I'm bleeding. Must've cut something on the fall._ "

"You're bleeding! Here, let me help!" The girl crawled over to him and pulled out a handkerchief. Just as she was about to start wiping up the blood, she stopped and tensed up.

"God, that smell. It... it's too good."

"Smell, what-" Tsukune's eyes widened. _"Blood. Smell. She opened her mouth slightly as if she were about to eat something. That must mean that..."_

"Sorry, but I can't help what's about to happen. After all, I am a vampire!" The girl exclaimed.

 _"Ah, shit! Either she's gonna turn me, or she's gonna suck me dry. I'm too close to draw my weapon, and I don't have a cure on me. I guess this is it. One of the best damn hunters in the world dies to a 15-year-old vamp."_

The girl opened her mouth and extended her fangs out from her gums. She bit into Tsukune's neck and started sucking the blood that started pouring out. To Tsukune's surprise, however, she only drank for about 15 seconds. After that, she pulled away and held her handkerchief on the wound.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just couldn't resist the smell." The girl pouted. Tsukune gave a bewildered look and grabbed the girl's wrist, tossing it away. He set his briefcase on top of his lap, found a coagulant, and began to use it on his wound. To his surprise, the wound cleared up before he could even start applying it. He put it back and closed the briefcase.

"It's fine," Tsukune replied. The girl looked down at Tsukune's scattered belongings and saw the new student packet that was sent out to the all the new enrollees.

"Are you going to Yokai too?" She said, standing up

"Yeah. It's my first year."

"Cool!" The girl stretched out her hand. Tsukune took it and stood up. "Listen, how do you feel about vampires?"

 _"Now how in the hell am I supposed to answer that? I guess I could answer how I feel about vamps in her position."_

"Like anything, I couldn't give less of a crap about who someone is as long as their character is good. If a vamp kills, then they deserve to die. If a vamp is peaceful and doesn't kill, then I got no problem with them. Since you're going to a school supposed to teach coexistence, then I suppose you fall into the latter category, meaning that you're cool with me." Tsukune explained calmly. The girl's face lit up.

"Thank you! While it's a bit roundabout, people rarely say they're okay with it! Maybe we could be friends then?" The girl asked excitedly.

 _"A vampire as a friend would be helpful in a place literally infested with monsters. And, it's not unheard of for a hunter to befriend a vamp."_

"Sure. I still don't know your name though..." Tsukune said.

"Oh, right! My name is Moka Akashiya!"

"Tsukune Aono, it's a pleasure." He held out his hand and Moka shook it quickly.

"Alright. You head to class, I'll be there soon!"

"You got it." Tsukune gathered his belongings and continued his walk to school.

* * *

Tsukune walked through the halls of the school and found the classroom his homeroom would take place in. As he walked in, he noticed the strange diversity of personalities. There were those who embraced the human look and others who left parts of themselves monster-like. The teacher seemed to be putting in no effort at all, as she still showed off most of her nekomata form, a kind of cat yokai in Japanese and even Chinese folklore.

Tsukune chose a seat near the back and beside the windows so that he had a quick escape route if needed. He would have chosen the seat by the door, but that would have left him open to attack from monsters outside the room. Plus, the seat was taken.

Once the bell rang, the teacher started speaking.

"Good morning, students! If you're new here, then welcome to Yokai Academy! I am Ms. Nekonome, and I will be your homeroom teacher!"

Ms. Nekonome then went on to explain the purpose of the school, to reinforce coexistence between monsters and humans. She then explained the rules, them being that no one should show their monster form on school grounds, and they should never reveal their monster identity to anyone. Neither of these applied to Tsukune, of course. Well, aside from the fact that if he tells someone that he's human, he'll be dead faster than a reaper could find him.

"Geez, enough with the rules." A rough male voice piped up from beside Tsukune.

"And who are you?" The teacher flipped through her roster. "Oh, Saizou Komiya."

"We spot a human, how about we eat him up good?" In a display of - hunger? - Saizou rolled out his tongue and made a sort of slurping noise. Tsukune chuckled at the action, seeing right through his tough guy persona.

 _"He'll eat me, eh? I'd like to see him try."_

"Well," Ms. Nekonome began to retort, "Everyone here, students and staff, are monsters. So, no breaking the rules, alright? After all, the school and surrounding land is protected by a barrier set up by the headmaster and is also warded from top to bottom. Nothing can get in here without the say-so of the headmaster. And, if a human were to get past the barrier, someone would find and kill him instantly."

 _"Are you sure about that?"_ Tsukune retorted in his head.

"Yeah, well, say what ya want, I've been smelling a human in here the moment I stepped foot in this room." Before anyone could respond, Tsukune raised his hand.

"Yes... Tsukune Aono?"

"The only reason humans own the earth is that hunters are pretty common, relatively. Since they are the only ones capable of actually getting in here purposefully, what are the chances of that happening, and how would we respond?"

"Good question! See, any unauthorized breach in the warding will alert the headmaster. He will investigate, and if the issue is serious, he will kill the invader."

"How would warding stop humans? No known wards stop them, so how are they stopped?"

"Much of the warding is to prevent large monster faction from taking over the school, like hell. There are wards that trigger when an unauthorized person walks by. The main defense against humans is the barrier."

"How do we know if someone is authorized?"

"The new students packed contains a spell activated on opening, and applies to the new student and any family member that is in common contact with them."

"Alright, thank you."

The sliding door slid open and in stepped a certain vampire.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Moka said to the teacher

"Oh, don't worry, it's the first day. Go ahead and introduce yourself!" Nekonome responded.

"Alright." Moka stepped up to the front of the room. "Hello! My name is Moka Akashiya!"

The room erupted in whispers. A few declarations of war here, a few confessions of love there. Moka was deaf to all of this once her eyes caught sight of Tsukune.

"Tsukune! Were in the same class!" Moka shouted as she ran over to him, hugging him with a force to crush his lungs. He had gotten used to being thrown across the room by a fangbanger's strength, but being crushed by one? That was new.

* * *

One moment he was walking down the hall, minding his own business. The next, his elbow was reaching second base as Moka grabbed onto his arm and walked beside him.

She dragged him outside to a vending machine. Tsukune watched as seemingly half the school pushed up against the window, staring at Moka and him in jealousy. She chose a can of tomato juice while he chose a can of coffee. They reached for the cans at the same time, blocking the room to remove the cans from the machine. Tsukune removed his hand first.

"Sorry about that," Tsukune said. Moka grabbed the drinks and handed one to Tsukune.

"You're silly!" Moka exclaimed as she reeled her hand back to hit Tsukune. He knew what was coming next.

 _"Great. This is like the 6th time this month I've been tossed across a room by some monster."_

Sure enough, Moka hit him with enough force to send him crashing into a nearby pillar. After a moment, he got up, dusted himself off, and walked back over to a bewildered Moka.

After a moment, they were both sitting down and drinking their choices. This moment of silence gave Tsukune a chance to think.

 _"Not only am I going to be constantly surrounded by monsters, but I'm also going to have to keep my humanity a secret. How the hell am I gonna do that?"_

Tsukune's thoughts were cut short by a voice coming from a nearby pillar.

"Hey, sexy. You're Moka, right?"

Tsukune nearly choked on his coffee. In reflex, he went to grip his angel blade. He looked and saw that Saizou kid from earlier. Faster than comprehension, he had Tsukune held in the air by his collar. Tsukune scowled at the man.

"NO! Let him go-"

"Tell me, Moka. Why are you hanging around some wimp like this guy when you could be hanging out with me?"

"Listen up buddy. I'll give you one chance to put me down by your own choice before I make you. And trust me, you won't like the second option." Tsukune calmly explained.

"Oh, really? What's a scrawny guy gonna do to a man like me?" Tsukune pretended to ponder this for a moment.

"This." Tsukune kicked up his leg into Saizou's groin. He released his grip just long enough for Tsukune to deliver a leopard punch to the throat and a liver shot, sending the monster to the floor in agony. Tsukune dropped down and squatted beside Saizou's head. He leaned in and whispered.

"Listen here. If you come near me, or Moka ever again, I will put you to the ground and make sure you don't get up. Ever. After all..." Tsukune reached behind Saizou's head and wet his fingers in some blood. "If it bleeds, you can kill it." Tsukune stood up and walked over to Moka.

"We should leave," Tsukune said to Moka, before walking in the opposite direction of the fight. Moka froze, staring at the groaning Saizou for a moment, before turning and following Tsukune.

* * *

They both met up on the roof of the school, Tsukune looking out into the forest, while Moka was leaning against the railing, looking at Tsukune. Something was strange about him. He had some sort of cloud about him like he was trying to conceal a secret.

"You were pretty good back there! It's as if he didn't phase you one bit."

"Yeah, well, I'm used to being in that position."

"Well, what kind of monster are you?" Tsukune's eyes widened a bit. He was worried he would have to lie, but then Moka continued. "Oh, wait, you're not allowed to tell me. Never mind!"

"You told me you're a fangba- I mean vampire." Tsukune corrected himself of his hunter slang.

"Yeah, well that was before I knew about that rule." Moka bit her lip in worry.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, you don't look like most vampires I've run into. What's up with that?"

"Not right this moment, but... here, look." Moka placed her hands around her pendant resting on her chest. Tsukune turned to look.

"What am I looking at?"

"The rosary on my chest. If I were to take it off, I would change into a powerful and terrifying vampire. It seals most of my power away. Even I can't take it off myself."

"Seriously? You're this strong now, how strong are you in your true form?" Tsukune asked with a bit of worry in his voice. Even now she was stronger than most vampires he had come across.

"Quite a bit stronger, actually."

"Well, it's fine. Regardless of whether or not your power is sealed, you're still the same person." Tsukune explained. Moka lit up, jumping at Tsukune and throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you! I knew you would get it! You really are my first true friend in a while. Also..." She pulled away so she could look Tsukune in the eyes.

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"You're the first person I've ever sucked live blood from. All I've eaten before you were transfusion bags. And you..." Moka leaned her head into Tsukune's neck. "You were so delicious. I'll never forget that taste."

A flash came before Tsukune's eyes. He no longer saw the sweet and innocent Moka. He saw a monster. A bloodthirsty monster. The thing his purpose was to kill.

Reality set in on Tsukune. It was as if he'd forgotten. He was in a school surrounded by the things that go bump in the night. His only friend was addicted to his blood. This was no place for him. This was a hotbed of the things that he had seen kill and maim men, women, and children. The things that have plagued humanity ever since Eve made the damn things.

The things that killed the woman he loved.

He pulled himself out of her grip. Moka gave a bewildered look as Tsukune turned toward the door.

"This was a mistake..." His whispered to himself before running to the exit.

"Huh?" Moka tilted her head in confusion at the sudden outburst.

Tsukune paid no attention to her. He was too busy with getting the hell out of this place. He didn't know why he didn't realize it sooner. Every single person here was a monster. Scum of the earth.

Every single one.

He ran out to the entrance of the school and looked back. He knew he made a mistake coming here. As he was about to turn to go back to the bus, a voice called out to him.

"Tsukune!" Moka was running up to him. Tsukune sighed and turned.

"What, Moka?"

"You were acting strangely back there. I was worried." Tsukune had to admit, she did look genuinely concerned.

"Listen. I've decided I'm going back. I might even go to a human school."

"A human school?" Moka was taken aback by this, surprise crossing her face. "Why would you want to go there?"

Tsukune inhaled sharply and clenched his fist. When he made his decision, he grunted and turned sharply toward Moka.

"Look. This place isn't for me. I fit in better there."

"NO. NO WAY!" Moka ran up and grabbed onto his bag, keeping him from leaving. "You can't go there!"

The two struggled for the bag before Moka stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry for fighting," She tightened her grip on the bag. "It's just that I went to one for most of my life. Everybody there was cruel. I was shunned for believing in monsters. I don't like humans at all because of it. They're cruel! But then you were kind to me about being a vampire. I felt like I wasn't alone for the first time in years."

Tsukune chuckled at the irony.

"Well let me ask you this. What would you do if I turned out to be a human? What then?" Moka sad expression turned into one of confusion and shock. "Well, I guess I don't need you to answer it, cause I figure it out now. I'm human. Since the day I was born. My kind is not meant to mingle with your kind. I shouldn't even be here!"

Moka felt like she had been punched in the gut. She released her grip and backed away.

"You're lying! You're playing some stupid game with me! Humans can't enter through the barrier!" Moka shouted. She was trying to rationalize this, find any way possible that she hadn't befriended a human.

"Yeah, I can see it all over your face. You hate me now, don't you? Well, good." Tsukune chuckled bitterly.

"It's... it's true?" Moka reached out a hand toward him/

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Moka jumped back in surprise. "You hate humans, right? Good. Because I don't need you or any damn monster as a friend either way!"

A look of pure anguish arose on Moka's face.

"You're all scum of the earth! Monsters were the cause of the death of the woman that I loved. It was stupid to think that I could befriend any of you." Tsukune spat. He turned and ran toward the bus stop, Moka calling after him but not bothering to follow. That is until about 30 seconds later when she did just that.

Moka tried to follow his footsteps but was stopped from doing so when Saizou popped out from behind a tree.

"Hey there. Where you rushin off to? Stick around, why don't ya?"

"Sorry, but I'm busy." She tried to keep going but Saizou blocked her path.

"You're right, you're busy with my true form!" Saizou grew into a large muscular creature. His muscles and skin expanded until it reached the height of at least 5 meters. His torso seemed to grow a bone-like substance, layering it like armor. "This time you don't have your little boyfriend to protect you from an orc like me!" His tongue whipped out of his mouth and wrapped itself around Moka. She let out a scream, echoing through the woods.

Tsukune was near to the bus stop when he heard Moka's scream. He knew immediately it had to be Saizou.

 _"Dammit! She's a monster and she doesn't deserve saving from a human! But she's also a teen girl who wants to coexist with humans. After all, not every single monster is like the one that killed my girlfriend. But... AGHH! DAMMIT!"_ With that, Tsukune did an about-face and ran toward the sound.

Moka had been flung against a tree trunk and was lying limp against it. She was covered in the orc's saliva and looked weary.

"Damn, you taste delicious! Why don't you show me your true form? I've shown you mine!"

"I can't! It's against the rules!"

"Yeah, well we aren't in school, so they don't apply here, now do they?" With that, he wrapped his tongue around her leg and threw her against a tree trunk again. As he was walking up to her, a voice protested from behind him.

"Now what did I tell you would happen if you messed with either of us again?" Saizou perked his head up and turned around to face the familiar voice.

"Listen here, kid! That was when I was in my weak human form. Now you don't got no chance in hell of stopping me!"

"Really? I would argue that your human form is much more powerful than this... thing." Tsukune smirked, while the orc grew furious.

"Oh really? Let me show you otherwise!" He shot his tongue at Tsukune, trying to wrap around his neck for a quick feast. Luckily, he was reacting just according to plan. Tsukune reached into his jacket and, in one smooth motion, unsheathed his angel blade and cut off a good portion of Saizou's tongue. Saizou reacted quickly, reeling back in his tongue and screaming out in pain.

"Here's the thing Saizou." Tsukune flipped the angel blade in the air. "Where I'm from, we don't see any of you, so I wasn't sure what weapon you would be weak to. Then I decided that an angel blade should work just fine."

"An angel blade? What the hell is that?" Saizou attempted to ask through the pain.

"That's for me to know, and for you to have plunged into your chest." Tsukune made his way over to Moka during the commotion. "Are you alright?"

"Ye...yeah. Why did you-"

"Not every monster is like the one that killed my girlfriend."

"Oh... yeah."

"That's it!" Saizou screamed. "Now I'm gonna eat both of you! And I'll make sure you feel it!" With that, Saizou charged at the duo.

"Moka, move!" Tsukune pushed Moka away and fell in the same direction. In doing so, he yanked off the seal hanging on her chest. By the time the two landed on the ground, Moka had changed. Drastically. When asked about it later, the best way Tsukune could describe the difference, was that if pink-haired Moka was a girl, then this new one was a _woman_. She had silver-white hair and deep red eyes, along with the various other, *ahem*, _physical_ changes.

Saizou rammed into the tree they were just standing in front of. "Stay here," Tsukune whispered to Moka as he stood and took advantage of the angle. He jumped and latched onto one of the bones on Saizou's torso. Saizou struggled to get him off, but Tsukune got to the shoulders before he could. Tsukune raised the angel blade above his head and readied his strike.

"Never piss off a hunter with a grudge, bastard!" Tsukune plunged the blade between the neck and the shoulder, severing a vital artery. The beast fell to the ground as Tsukune climbed off. He sheathed his blade and took a look at his kill. After a moment of satisfaction, he turned to look at Moka, before being held against a tree. Moka had his hands held above his head and a hand ready to tear into his throat.

"You have 60 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't remove your head from your shoulders with a punch. Start." Moka spat. She obviously heard Tsukune say he was a hunter. Tsukune chuckled.

"Please, you think you can kill me? I've killed so many things in my time, I've lost count. But, just to reassure you, I only hunt things that pose threats to other humans. You haven't killed anyone yet, so you're good in my book. The only reason I'm at this school is to watch and make sure no one tries to attack the human world. What I said to Moka earlier was said in a fit of rage. It is not how I truly see things. I promise you that."

Moka did not expect that response. She expected fear or blind rage. Not calm pride.

"Fine." She released her grip on him and he dropped his hands, rubbing where she held.

"Thanks."

Something was off about him. Not only was he a hunter, a human on the front-lines of the war against monsters, he gave off a vibe that even veteran hunters wouldn't give.

"Don't think I'm just letting you go for good. You keep the other Moka safe, or I'll end you before you even knew I woke up."

Tsukune smiled like a madman at the challenge. "Good. I was starting to think you were getting soft on me."

That grin. That damn grin. It was something she had never seen before. Every other hunter she's ever come into contact with was fearful of her. But Tsukune gave a look, not of fear, but of some sick confidence. She could tell that this man was more dangerous than any other human she's encountered.

"Well, regardless..." Moka placed the rosary back on its chain and fell unconscious. Tsukune grabbed and held her until she woke up. When she did, she looked up at him and gave an inquisitive look.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's get you to your dorm." On the walk there, Tsukune filled her in on the details of what happened, including the fact that he's a hunter. By the time they got back, she was so worn out that she fell asleep almost immediately. Tsukune chuckled and walked out of her dorm, turning off the light and locking the door as he left.

 _"This place will be my hardest hunt yet. But I can do it, as long as I have allies in this fight."_


	2. The Devil Calls

**A/N: Welcome back to Hunter & Vampire! Not much to say here.**

 **Guest - Thanks! While he will still be restricted as far as the fights go, he will definitely be able to hold his own.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gonzo or CW.**

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _This place sure is interesting. But I'm hanging in there, despite the challenges that this school poses. Luckily, the dorms here only contain one student per room. Thank goodness. Imagine the struggle I'd have whenever my roommate might have found my stash of holy water or silver knives._

 _I can't thank you enough for sending me away with such a priceless tool. Don't worry, it's locked away behind enough wards and tricks to make even ol' Lucifer take his sweet time getting past it._

 _By the way, your research was correct. The school is of monsters, by monsters, and for monsters. I already ran into a problem with one. Had to gank him. I made sure to make it into a life or death situation of self-defense. The admins were on my tail for a few days, but it seems as though I've lost the heat._

 _Anyways, I should get going. Class starts soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tsukune._

 _P.S. - Despite the trouble, I did manage to find an ally already. Her name's Moka Akashiya. She's a vamp, but she's stronger than the ones I usually see. Pureblood? Maybe she's a bit more closely connected to the Alpha. I did end up having to tell her I'm human, and that I'm a hunter. Despite that, it seems how I told her has calmed her nerves. Either way, I've earned her trust._

* * *

Tsukune was walking down the long path from the boy's dorm to the main school building. It had been a calm morning so far, but it was about to be disturbed.

He heard some chatter pipe up from behind him. He paid it no attention until it got to be to the point where he had to see what was so attention-grabbing.

A crowd of four to five guys was gawking at none other than a certain pink-haired vamp. She, however, paid them no mind. Her eyes quickly settled on the boy behind them. Her face brightened and she ran straight to him and past the other students, leaving them stunned.

"Good morning! I'm so glad I got to see you!" Moka grabbed onto Tsukune's arm. For once, Tsukune actually managed to hold back the reflex of fight that so often occurred whenever monsters were around.

"Mornin'. You seem happy." Tsukune said, trying to rationalize the fact that his elbow seems to be getting more action than he could ever hope to get.

"Of course! After what you did for me a few days ago, it's the least I can do to return the favor." Moka smiled much more gently than usual.

Tsukune shrugged. "Can't argue with that." He wrapped his arm around her and walked to school with her at his side, loving the cries of jealousy he was hearing from the students behind him.

"Hey, listen," Moka said abruptly during their walk.

"Yeah?" Tsukune responded, looking down at her.

"I'd imagine that you're feeling pretty lonely, if not intimidated by being surrounded by monsters all the time, even if you're a... well..." Moka lowered her voice to a whisper. " _a hunter._ So, if you ever need something, or help with a problem, all you have to do is ask." Tsukune chuckled.

"Well, thank you. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Tsukune moved to keep walking, but Moka wouldn't move any further. "What's wrong?

"I overslept today. I wasn't able to catch breakfast." She fell against Tsukune, going dead weight for a moment.

"Alright. Let's take you to the cafeteria, see if they have anything to spare."

"Sorry about this." Moka leaned into his neck and extended her fangs.

"About what- oh DAMMIT-" Moka's fangs sank into Tsukune's flesh. Once the hole was made, she retracted them and began to suck on the wound. Tsukune grit his teeth and winced at the sudden pain. After about 10 seconds, Moka pulled away and licked her lips. Tsukune's hand flew up to the wound to check for blood.

"What the hell Moka?! You can't just eat from me out of nowhere!" Tsukune sprinted off to try and conceal the bite from passersby. He heard a faint 'I'm sorry' behind him, but he paid no mind to it.

After a few minutes, he stopped at a small pond. He used the still water to observe the wound and saw that it had sealed itself. He sighed.

" _I'm too hard on her. She's a vamp, she's gotta feed. And it's not like she's draining me. But what would happen if that other Moka fed on me?"_ As Tsukune looked up, he heard a thud. His eyes rested on a girl with bright blue hair on the other side of the pond. She was on her hands and knees, panting. She seemed to be in pain. Monster or not, he had to help her.

"Please... help me..." The girl panted. Tsukune made his way over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just... so dizzy..." The girl looked up to Tsukune, allowing him to better see her and her face.

 _"Holy..."_ Tsukune's eyes widened. Her face was beautiful, cherubic even. Her body, however, was _far_ from it. _"I think monsters just became my new type._ _"_

"Sure... Take my hand." She grabbed his hand and stood up wobbly, eventually leaning against Tsukune for support.

 _"I'm gonna be pissed if she turns out to be a bloody siren_. _"_ Tsukune thought. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse."

"Alright..." The girl sighed. Hidden away from Tsukune was a sly smirk.

* * *

Tsukune was helping the girl along to the school nurse, when she stopped them somewhere along the way, near to where Tsukune first took down Saizo still on school grounds.

"Sorry for making you go out of your way to help me, Tsukune." The girl turned to face the young boy. He looked down at her.

"Don't mention it. Wait, how do you know who I am?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"Silly. We're in the same class. I sit behind you and to the right." The girl said with a small smile.

"Oh." The girl started to laugh at Tsukune's short response.

 _"Well, she's cute alright. But I have to remember that she's still a monster, and is just as dangerous as any other. I need to be on guard."_

"Hey, Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"Look into my eyes." The girl tilted her head up to give him the best view possible. Tsukune hesitantly obeyed, suspicious of her request. Plenty of monsters use eyes in their powers in some form, after all. "My name's Kurumu. I want to be your friend."

Tsukune felt a wave of... something, flood his body. It was like chains wrapped around him. He tried to move, but couldn't. He started to lose all feeling and sensory input. The last thing he saw was Kurumu's eyes. Previously, they were a dark purple. Now, just as he lost the last of his body, they were black.

All black.

Tsukune heard speech. It was distant and muffled like he was hearing it through water. First, it was Kurumu's, but soon he heard someone else's. Wait, is that... his _own voice_? He felt his body moving, but couldn't tell what it was doing. It was as if he sensed the motion and nothing else. He tried fighting back, but he couldn't. Nothing worked. Floating in an endless void, with no sign of escape.

He knew she was some sort of demon. Not like any demon he had ever seen previously, though. Was he possessed? No, when you're possessed you can still sense everything. This had to be something else. Mind control? No, only special demons have that power. Maybe she was an exception? It can't be possession, he had an anti-possession tattoo.

Eventually, he heard Moka's voice through the muffle of the state he was in. Hearing her put his mind back on track. He began to regain his body, but the same feeling from earlier overcame him. Kurumu must have used that power on him again. He needed to learn what it was, or at the very least how to stop it.

A few minutes later he felt he had completely regained control of his body. He was sitting in his seat in class. As soon as he did, the memories of what happened came flooding back to him. The exchange between him and Kurumu. Moka approaching them. Even what he said to Moka and her reaction. He would need to apologize eventually, but right now he needed to focus on finding out how to break out of Kurumu's control.

Tsukune reached into his desk and pulled out a lore book he had stored in there. Specifically, it was one on demons. After a few minutes, he thought he found what he was looking for, but needed to be sure of it himself.

A few seconds later, when the bell rang, Tsukune stood up and booked it to his dorm.

* * *

"What a jerk." Moka leaned against the wall of the hallway, sipping her lunch in the form of a can of tomato juice. "What was he thinking? Flirting like that, hmph!"

"So, rumor has it that you're a vampire. You certainly don't look the part." Moka looked up to see Kurumu kneeling on the banister of the stairs in front of her. The blue haired girl hopped down to Moka's level and approached her, paying no mind to the gawking boys staring and probably drooling.

"Wha-"

"Listen up. Vampire or not, I've come to make an announcement. A declaration of war, if you will." Kurumu sauntered on up to Moka.

"A declaration of war? What is that supposed to mean?" Moka stared, confused.

"I've got a big plan, and you keep making it harder and harder for me to complete it."

"And what kind of plan is that?"

"Did I not tell you? I want to turn every boy in this school into my own harem. Well, less harem and more gang of slaves, but you get the point. And so far, it's been working, thanks to a little magic combined with some... assets." Kurumu smirked. "But there's no surprise as to why considering I'm a succubus."

"Wait, why are you telling me your identity? It's against the rules-"

"BUT!" Kurumu cut off Moka from continuing that train of thought. "Once you came around, everybody has been wantin' to get all hot and heavy with you instead of me. I've had it with your manstealing!"

The two continued to bicker, Kurumu insisting that Moka was halting her plan, and Moka denying any part in it. They stopped when a certain human ran on up.

"Moka! There you are. Listen, I needed to talk to you about earlier."

"What is there to-"

"Hey there, Tsukune!" Kurumu ran and practically jumped into Tsukune's arms. He reacted quickly.

"Get the hell back." Tsukune spat while pushing her away. Surprisingly enough, Kurumu actually looked genuinely hurt.

"Why? Do you hate me?" Kurumu did her best to put on a sort of begging face. If Tsukune didn't know she was a demon, he probably would have fallen for it.

"No. I-"

 _"Amor Lepore."_

Tsukune gasped. That same feeling from earlier. This time, he was ready. At least, he thought. He grit his teeth and attempted to resist. The muscles on his neck strained and his ears began to ring. He put all his will into it. After a few seconds, the feeling almost completely faded. He looked up to a shocked Kurumu. She obviously didn't expect resistance. He scowled at her before he saw her widen her eyes and that same feeling flooded him again. This time it felt like she was really trying, and he stood no chance. The feeling crashed into him like a tidal wave and he quickly lost control of himself.

"I... I'm sorry for... for that." Tsukune slurred out, almost sounding drunk.

"Oh, it's alright. But..." Kurumu turned to Moka. "Tsukune smells really tasty. Almost like a human." Moka gasped. "I bet his blood tastes just as good, doesn't it? That's why you hand around him so much. He's like a free five-star buffet."

"No, that's not true! Not at all!" Moka rapidly tried to defend herself from the claims being made against her.

"Yes, it is, Moka. The only reason you hang around me is to suck my blood." Tsukune repeated in a monotone voice.

"No! That's... that's not..." When Kurumu was the one hurling accusations at her, she could take them standing. But with her friend accusing her of using him? It hurt like a hammer to the chest. Tears started to well up in her eyes. It only took a few more seconds before the floodgates broke and Moka fled the scene, crying all the while.

* * *

Tsukune started to come to in what appeared to be the nurse's office. He was sitting on a chair facing the bed, where Kurumu was celebrating her "victory." Like before, memories of what happened came back to him, and he realized that he needed to repair the bridge between himself and Moka. He also needed to get out of the room without Kurumu using her power on him. Maybe if he feigned ignorance, she wouldn't feel the need to use it? Either way, even if he did put dealing with her on the top of his list, he didn't have anything on him to use against a demon. All he had was a memorized exorcism, but the moment he started to use it, she would attack, or at the very least use that mind control of her's.

There was only one viable course of action to take. Tsukune rose from his chair, causing Kurumu to stop her celebrations. She looked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I... I have to go apologize to Moka for what I said to her. The longer I go without doing so, the harder it will be to convince her to forgive me." He began to turn to leave as soon as possible but was stopped by Kurumu.

"No, wait!" She hopped off the bed and jumped at Tsukune. "I know you're feeling down, but I'm here to comfort you, so don't worry."

Kurumu turned and threw Tsukune on the bed. He landed perfectly on the bed. Kurumu climbed on top of him.

"What are you-"

"Don't move, alright?" Tsukune was surprised. He knew she was a succubus, but to be so bold? Not only that, she didn't look like some lust devil who was experienced at seducing men. She looked like a young girl, legitimately nervous about the moments that were soon to follow. Most importantly though, he noticed the way her eyes looked. They weren't full of malice, or hunger. Somewhere, Tsukune felt like there was some kind of... concern?

"You know, you'll be my first. I've never used this magic on someone else before. _L_ _ibido leporem._ "

The spell was different. Tsukune still felt that same feeling of numbness, but he could still see, he could still feel.

"Please, Tsukune. Don't run away." She placed her hand on Tsukune's cheek and leaned in.

 _"Dammit! I can't move! I have to get away! If I don't, I'll... I won't be able to fulfill my promise. Come on, there's got to be something! Think! Think, Tsukune! Think! I spent quite a while pouring over lore on succubi, I must have read something about how to break free!"_ This struggle continued, everything around him fading into a white void as he practically went insane trying to think.

 _Something._

 _Something._

 _Something._

 _Something._

 _Something._

 _Something._

 _Something._

 _ANYTHING!_

 _"Tsukune."_

A voice echoed through his head. It was soft, calm. In the dark, stormy night that was his mind, the voice shone through the darkness like a beacon. The darkness cleared and the white void returned. He looked around, frantically. Behind him, he found a woman. She was not much taller than him but was much older, ten years at the most. She had tanned skin and long brown hair. Her eyes shone a bright green.

 _"Joy..."_ Tsukune breathed, unbelievably.

 _"You know how to break free. The answer is simple. You read it yourself. '_ That which reveals a demon will break the bonds of a succubus' curse.' _"_

Of course! How didn't he think of it before? Tsukune looked back to Joy, but she was gone. The white void fell away and he was returned to the real world. Kurumu was still leaning in, so whatever happened in his mind must have stopped his perception of time. With every ounce of strength that he had, he made his mouth move and his voice speak.

"Christo."

Kurumu recoiled back, pain flashing through her face. She winced, her eyes changing to a deep black.

"How... how could you! You refused me even though I threw myself at you! Hell, I even did things that embarrass me! Jerk! Now I'm really mad!" Kurumu rose to her knees on the bed. Her eyes flashed black for a second, then purple bat-like wings sprung out from her back, and her nails extended out to a good 6 inches.

" _That's... new._ " Tsukune moved to get a weapon but remembered that he had nothing on him. He prepared to kick her off and roll off the bed when the door burst open.

"Stop! Get away from him!" Moka was standing there, a frantic look on her face.

"Moka, no! Run!" Tsukune warned.

"I said... Get away!" Moka ran to Kurumu and slammed into her, sending her flying through the window on the other side of the room.

"Thanks for that," Tsukune said.

"Run before she recovers! Get something to fight her with!"

"Alright." Tsukune dashed out of the room. He left his briefcase in the classroom, and in it was his angel blade and some holy water.

Moka, however, stood her ground and waited for Kurumu's return. She flew back soon and wrapped her tail around Moka's throat.

"Come with me!" She shouted, dragging Moka through the air. Once she was a good distance from the school, she shook Moka off of her tail, dropping her into the trees. Kurumu flew down to where Moka landed.

"Too bad. Looks like Tsukune got away. No matter. I'll deal with him soon." With that, Kurumu dashed at Moka, claws ready to slice into her. Moka was too weak from the fall to move.

Right before Kurumu was about to maim Moka, Tsukune jumped into the fray and moved Moka out of the way. The two tumbled across the ground. Kurumu instead sliced clean through the trees behind them and prepared for another attack.

"You made it!" Moka exclaimed.

"Yeah." Tsukune stood and helped Moka up. He drew his angel blade and grabbed his holy water from his pocket. "Here, hold this."

"What? I can't hold holy water! There's too much of a risk of it getting on me."

"What? Vamps aren't vulnerable to water."

"Well, I am." Tsukune sighed and placed the water back in his pocket. By now, Kurumu had made her way back around to them.

"Would you look at that! Now I can kill both of you at once." Kurumu exclaimed and she dashed toward them.

"I'mma need some help." Tsukune turned to Moka.

"Pull of my rosary!" Moka suggested. Tsukune grabbed it, but it wouldn't come off.

"Dammit! It's not coming off. Looks like I'll be doing this myself." Tsukune turned back to the ever approaching demon and readied to fight.

"Looks like those rumors of you being a vampire are just rumors! Now there's no way you can stop me!"

"No!" Moka moved in front of Tsukune protectively. "Kill me, but spare him!"

"Seriously?! You care more about your food that your own life?"

"He's not my food! He's my friend, and the only one I've ever had! For that, I would gladly die!"

 _"Damn. She's strong in her weak form too. But I'm strong too."_

As Kurumu was about to strike at Moka, Tsukune swiftly and gracefully moved beside her and in one motion pushed her to the side and deflected Kurumu's attack with his blade. Her claws slid across the metal, a loud _screech_ ringing out. He used the chance to force Kurumu into the ground. He whipped out the holy water and sprinkled a little on her. She screamed out in agony as she careened into the ground, stopping at a tree.

Somehow, when pushing Moka out of the way, Tsukune removed her rosary. Power exploded from her, transforming her into the white-haired vampire from a few days ago. Kurumu shakily stood up and readied to fight once again. When she saw Moka, however, confidence turned to fear.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Moka said to Tsukune.

"No problem."

Moka turned her head to Kurumu. "So, you're the one who awakened me?"

"Wait, you're actually a vampire? This is the power they hold?"

"Why don't you fight me and find out? Or are you too scared?" Moka taunted.

"Of course not. I have to win. I'm on a mission."

"A mission?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow but didn't deviate from his stance.

"Yes. We succubi are few in number. To repopulate, we choose our destined one from a large group of men, in my case the school. I had almost done it, but you got in the way!"

Kurumu dashed at Moka, readying her strike. Tsukune decided to let Moka handle this and stepped out of the way to observe.

"Even so, picking a fight with me was a big mistake." Moka vanished seemingly out of thin air and reappeared behind Kurumu.

"How are you so fast?" Kurumu managed to squeak out while trying to turn.

"How are you so slow?" Moka grabbed hold of Kurumu's tail and tossed her into the air. "Feel the power of a vampire!" As Kurumu came down, Moka kicked her with all the force she had. Kurumu went flying through tree after tree until stopping dead against one, sliding to the ground. Moka approached her kill.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop. I promise." Kurumu managed to choke out.

"Maybe, but I have no way of guaranteeing that. So, to be safe, I'm going to tear off your wings and your tail."

"No... please... don't do that." Kurumu's voice was weak, and her pleading sounded true. This, combined with what was said earlier, caused Tsukune to move in.

He walked in between Moka and Kurumu and faced Moka with a fighting pose.

"What are you doing? Move."

"No. I won't let you do that to her." Tsukune gripped his blade and readied his holy water.

"This demon tried to control and kill you. Why are you protecting her?"

"She wasn't doing what she was doing out of malice or spite. She was doing it out of concern for her own people."

"How can you be so sure of that? Even so, what about what you did to Saizo?"

"As for your first question, when she was about to use her sealing magic on me, she didn't look malevolent or spiteful. She looked scared. And trust me, in my line of work, reading people is something that I had to master. And as for Saizo, he was doing that out of greed and lust. He wasn't trying to kill us out of self-preservation, he was doing it because we were inconvenient."

"Half of all monsters do what they do out of survival! What makes them bad then?"

"They are adults. They won't change. Kids might." Tsukune looked behind him to see Kurumu looking at him with admiration. "She deserves a seconds chance. Plenty of monsters get by without killing or enslaving. I believe she can too, something that I didn't see in Saizo. Deep down, she's kind. She's just scared for her people."

Kurumu started to cry. Not of sadness, but of joy. The last person she expected to be kind to her was the person she focused most on victimizing. How could he be so strong to stand up to a damn vampire, yet so kind to show mercy on her?

Moka sighed. "Fine. But if she begins doing these tricks again, don't expect me to hold back."

Tsukune smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it." He tossed her the rosary and she placed it back on the chain with a snap. She went limp and fell into Tsukune's arms.

* * *

"She spoke to you through the seal?" Tsukune asked Moka on their walk to school the next morning.

"Yeah. I guess the seal is weakening." Moka said.

"I guess. Oh, about yesterday, I'm sorry about the stuff I said."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't you, after all."

"Thanks. Just for the record, you can suck my blood whenever you want, as long as you make sure not to turn me, alright?"

"Yeah." Moka started to open her mouth.

"Morning!" Kurumu cried from behind them, causing the two to jump. "Hi, Tsukune! I baked some cookies for us! How about we eat them together?"

"Wha- Why are you offering that to me?" Tsukune was extremely confused about the sudden change from lusty succubus to girl-next-door baking cookies.

"Well, remember what I said about me finding my destined one?"

"Yeah..." The two replied in unison.

"Well, I've decided that my destined one is YOU!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Moka cried out.

"... I'm your _wot?_ " Tsukune replied, dumbfounded.

"Is it really that big a surprise? You did risk your life to protect me after all. And now I'm totally in love with you!" Kurumu ran up and held out her cookies to Tsukune.

" _You've got to be kidding me,_ " Tsukune whispered under his breath. He felt Moka wrap her arms around his arm and pull him away from her. Kurumu scowled and grabbed his other arm and yanked on it to pull him toward her. Moka did it again and the two kept throwing him around like a bloody rag doll. If someone had been looking at his face while this was going on, they would describe it as a combination of "Can you believe this shit" and "Please, somebody end me."

"Tsukune's mine, alright?!" Moka exclaimed. Her pull on his arm shifted and he braced himself for what he knew was coming next.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. If you're wondering why I left out the staring scenes between Moka and Tsukune, it's because I hate them with a passion and refuse to write it into my story even for comedic value.**

 **Bye!**


	3. The Witch's Brew

**A/N: Oi Oi! I'm back! For the record, don't expect frequent updates, since other things come before this, but I don't intend on dropping this one. It's just too darn fun!**

 **The reviews were mostly about my comment on the staring bits, so my broad response is...**

 **They ain't gonna be in here.**

 **Considering every single time I have to watch one to plan out the chapter I get an intense desire to spin-kick my brain stem into the nth dimension, I might only put it in once, if that, and it will not be serious if I do add it.**

 **It's also come to my attention that any semblance of romance I write into this makes me cringe while writing it. I don't know why. I'll try to push through, but tell me if you want me to embellish more or less next time.**

 **I won't hold yall any longer. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gonzo or CW.**

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Hope this reaches you. Looks like I've finally gotten under the radar from the authorities from my first kill. Thank God. Now I have more freedom._

 _I met another person recently. A succubus. They're related to demons, so it didn't take long to figure out how to beat her. Turns out their kind are dying and she was trying to aid in the revival effort. Normally I wouldn't give two shits, but since she's a kid, I gave her a chance. Since then, her mood has completely shifted. Apparently, out of all their victims, there is one that they keep alive. Their "destined one." No joke. If this weren't reality I would have thought I was in a romance novel. After my little stunt of giving her a second chance, she's decided that I'm her destined one. Normally I would run faster than the wind since it's a monster, but..._

 _She puts a dime piece to shame._

 _Between her and Moka, the vamp it told you about, I might just build a harem of monsters by the time I graduate or I finish up my job here. Kind of ironic, wouldn't you think? A hunter having a harem of monsters._

 _Either way, school seems to be normal. Exams, drama, procrastination, and even dead week. The only strange factor is the monsters everywhere, and the fact that I've somehow gotten used to it quickly._

 _Anyways, I gotta go. Exam scores are supposed to be posted soon, and I wanna see how I did._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tsukune._

 _P.S. - The succubus doesn't know that I'm a human or a hunter. I've decided against telling her. I'm not sure about how she would respond, and I'd rather not increase the chances of my secret getting out._

* * *

Tsukune stood in a small crowd trying to see his exam scores. When he finally did, he wasn't surprised to find that he didn't do so well. Schooling was never really his thing.

Moka did well though. That put a smile on Tsukune's face, knowing that even if he did poorly, she wasn't being dragged down with him.

As he turned to leave the courtyard and head to the cafeteria for breakfast, he saw Moka walking to the courtyard. She rose her head and caught his eyes. A bright smile formed on her lips as she sprinted over to him.

"Hey, Tsukune!" She said as she came up to him.

"Morning, Moka. Congrats on the exam grades. You must be pretty smart." Tsukune said with a soft smile.

"Oh, that was just luck. Hey, maybe we could... um..." Moka stumbled over her words, a small about of blood finding its way to her cheeks.

"We could what?" Tsukune asked. He was rather confused as to why she seemed so flustered.

"Maybe... maybe we could study together next time? I-if you want to, of course..." Once again, she stumbled over her words. Tsukune was growing ever more confused. All she was asking was for a study session-

Oh.

He could see how she could be afraid of him misinterpreting that. But what if she actually... no. No, certainly not. Either way, even if she is infatuated with him, asking to study together doesn't seem like it would warrant this kind of delivery.

"Sure. I'd be glad to. For now, wanna walk with me to the cafeteria?"

"Of course!"

The two started walking to the building nearby. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

In the shadows of a pillar hid a small girl. She was dressed in a sort of traditional witch outfit, hat, and even a wand.

She had been eyeing Moka during her meetup with Tsukune. Almost fainting with admiration even. She was taken out of her daze when a voice came from behind her.

"It seems congratulations are in order, Yukari Sendo." She turned around to look at the sound. She was meet with 3 men, much older than her. One of which, the one that spoke, had an armband around his left arm.

"As expected, you've taken 1st place on exam scores. Not surprised, seeing as you skipped to high school. Regardless, you need to listen up. Don't press your luck."

"Press my luck?" Yukari asked, confused.

"For example, that stupid witch costume! It hurts my eyes to even look at it!" another of the 3 exclaimed.

The third got way to close for comfort. He seemingly slithered his head from the ground up, looking to her.

"It's against school rules to wear that. It's probably best if you... take... it... off..."

"But this is just-" Yukari tried to explain.

"As class president, the fact that one of your kind is even here is pathetic. So please, spare me the details."

The three began to chuckle at Yukari's situation. Behind her back, she flicked her wand. Out of the sky fell brass washtubs, slamming into the heads of the offenders. They were sent to the ground.

"Hehe, serves you right!" Yukari exclaimed. The president sprang up from the ground.

"Dammit, brat! Don't you know who I am?! I think I need to teach you a lesson!" The president lunged at Yukari.

...

As Moka and Tsukune were walking to the cafeteria, they heard a commotion. They both twisted their heads and saw three men on the ground with washtubs atop them. One rose and began to charge at a young girl nearby.

Moka made the first move. She dashed over in front of the little girl and used her body as a shield. Upon seeing this, the president skidded to a halt.

"Wha-"

"Back off, alright! You shouldn't go around beating on little kids." Moka said confidently. At this point, Tsukune was by her side, hand placed firmly on his angel blade that was hidden from view.

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you," Tsukune said in a commanding voice.

The combination of Moka's confidence and Tsukune's threat convinced the three to back down.

"Heh," The president was visibly shaken but attempted to hide it. "Come on, let's get outta here. Damn dirty witch." He turned and walked away with his friends in tow.

* * *

"Thank you, Moka! You really did save me back there! I'm Yukari Sendo by the way."

The three were all sitting at a table eating breakfast in the cafeteria. Yukari was happily chowing down on her food.

"I think I've heard of you. You're the one that got advanced 4 years, right?"

"Wait 4 years? Damn, you must be pretty smart." Tsukune said, genuinely surprised.

"Wow! That's really impressive!" Moka said. Unbeknownst to her, she just released a floodgate.

"That... that's very nice of you to say, but I'm not the impressive one here. I mean, look at you! You're beautiful, kind, smart, cool..." Yukari managed to get out.

 _This is the weirdest thanks I've ever heard someone give. Wait a minute, is she..._

"Truth is, well... I love you more than life itself, Moka!"

Practically leaping over the table, Yukari tackled Moka to the ground behind her. Tsukune's reflexes kicked in, causing him to turn while reaching for his blade. As he was about to attack, he saw what Yukari was doing.

 _No._

 _Fuckin._

 _Way._

Tsukune, for the second time this year, looked like he wanted somebody to end him.

 _Wait, is she actually... Holy- OH MY GOD. No, no no no no no, don't do what I think you're about to do._

 _Of course, you do it. The universe hates me. I swear, even Lucifer wouldn't have the balls to do this shit._

"Every time I see you I fall in love with you more! After the stunt you pulled, I've decided that you're the one!"

"The one... what?" Moka was probably the calmest person to ever exist, considering that the only expression on her face was one of _**E** ** X T R E M E**_ confusion.

"I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari exclaimed so loudly Tsukune was pretty sure that God and Amara looked at each other and were visibly startled for a short second.

"Well, I can be a girl and a friend..." Moka managed to get out, struggling from her _**E** ** X T R E M **__**E**_ confusion.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Yukari cried.

 _We can see that._

...

As the day progressed, Yukari refused to let up. Even walking down the halls between class, she continued to... _*ahem*... analyze_ Moka's _heartbeat_. Yeah... that's it.

The student's faces nearby were all deep shades of red, for various reasons. Unconformability, disgust, jealousy, arousal, etc. Even Moka seemed to be affected despite the way she swung.

Tsukune had earlier left to go to his classes but eventually found the two in the hallways. When he did, he was stunned.

 _This chick needs help. Luckily, I offer_ _it._

Tsukune ran on up to the pair.

"What are you doing, Yukari! Stop! You're like 11!" Tsukune argued. Yukari smirked.

"I figured you would rear your head eventually. Tsukune Aono. Your grades are average. You have no useful skills. You only shine in athletics. Despite that, you're just a half-baked guy."

 _Oof, the edge. Was she trying to throw shade? Good news is that no one actually knows about my strengths and skills._

Tsukune raised an eyebrow in response to her comments. Seemingly unfazed, she continued.

"Now listen up. I don't want my darling here ruined by the likes of a creep like you. So... I'm declaring war on you!"

 _Haven't I heard that somewhere before?_ Moka thought.

"Declaring _war_ on me... uh-huh."

Yukari whipped out her magic wand ( _oof_ ) and began chanting some kind of spell. Moments later, a broom closet nearby began rattling.

 _This is the weirdest magic I have ever seen._

Out from the closet burst forth several brooms and buckets, all flying toward Tsukune. His eyes widened.

The cleaning supplies began slamming into Tsukune, with him doing everything he could to minimize damage.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried.

"Oh don't worry. My magic will wear off soon."

"Magic?"

"Yeah. I'm a witch, so it's kinda my thing."

The two continued to talk while Tsukune was getting pummeled.

Around a nearby corner, 3 students were listening in.

"Looks like she broke the rules. Now's our chance."

...

"What was her name?" Kurumu and Tsukune sat beside each other on the edge of a bed in the infirmary. She was treating his minor wounds from the pummeling he got from the cleaning supplies. Thank God he isn't a leviathan.

"Yukari Sendo, I believe," Tsukune said, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned against the open wound.

Kurumu-

"What's the big idea, birdbrain?! It's literally the first chapter right after I get my grand debut and you wait 2000 words before writing me in!"

 **(A/N: Calm down, Kurumu. Just follow the script. You'll get your fair share soon. Oh, and, by the way, if I had a brain the size of an ostrich's, as my name implies, then you wouldn't exist, now would ya?! Get back in place! I guarantee you will like this next bit, mkay?!)**

"Ugh, fine."

Kurumu pulled the alcohol-soaked cotton ball away and put away the first aid supplies.

"Sorry about the rough experience. I never really liked witches, but I never knew they could be like this."

"Yeah, the worst part is that Moka seems strangely protective of her. She didn't even move to protect me from the closet supplies. Kinda pissed at her, to be honest."

 _Yes, this is my chance!_ Kurumu exclaimed internally.

"Well, I have heard a few interesting things about her."

"Really, oh do tell..."

Tsukune looked over to speak to Kurumu, only to find her on all fours on the bed. Reflexively, he backed away and bumped into the headboard.

 _This feels familiar. I should have guessed a succubus would try for something like this, especially since I'm supposed to be her... what is it called? Destined one, or something._

"Apparently she's got the brains of an era-defining genius, but she's so bratty she can't get anything done. Everyone seems to hate her."

 _Not this shit again..._

"I'm not surprised at the massive head she's got. She's practically overflowing with ego." Kurumu said, crawling ever closer.

As the two interacted, a certain little witch was sitting just below the window outside.

"You wanna get all cozy with that walking flotation device, huh? Well, let's see how she reacts to this!"

Yukari pulled out a voodoo doll made of hay and bound by string. She pulled out a strand of Tsukune's hair and stuffed it into the doll.

"Let's try it out!" Yukari moved the doll to force it to punch Tsukune in the face. She peered into the room to see if it worked.

"But that's enough about her. Let's-" Kurumu's ramblings were cut off by Tsukune's arm rasing, his hand forming a fist, and his fist going straight into his face.

"What the-" Tsukune said right before impact. The force of the blow caused him to fall limp on the bed.

 _What in God's name? Damn that witch! I... oh no. No. No. NO NO NO NONONONONONONO_

Moka, who was looking for Tsukune after escaping Yukari, wandered into the nurse's office. She was not expecting what she saw when she went in.

Kurumu was atop Tsukune, straddling him. They were fervently making out, hands exploring each other's bodies.

"What are you two doing?! Dammit Kurumu, you used that spell of your's again, didn't you!"

Kurumu broke away from the kiss, breathing quick and short breaths.

"Oh, I promise you, I would never do that to my destined one. Believe me, he's doing this all on his own... ahhh!" Kurumu turning away opened the door for Tsukune to start kissing her neck.

"TSUKUNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Moka screamed.

It took every ounce of willpower to pull away. Tsukune gasped.

"It isn't me dammit! I'm being controlled! That witch is doing it!" Tsukune attempted to move away from Kurumu but failed. He did manage to pull his hands away from her. He began patting down his pockets.

"You don't get to blame everything you do wrong on her, you know!" Moka's face twisted in offense at his statement accusing Yukari.

"I'm... not... WRONG! Finally!" Tsukune found a small hex bag in one of his pockets. As soon as he took it out, he regained just enough control to slip out from under Kurumu and stand up.

Frantically, Tsukune found a metal bowl in the room. He threw the hex bag in the bowl and found a matchbox in his jacket. He lit a match and dropped it in the bowl, severing the connection to the bag.

"Shit. I hate being controlled. Now, where is that witch..." Tsukune stumbled away from the bowl, trying to catch his breath.

A gasp was heard from outside the window at the opposite end of the room. The three looked to see the top of a pointed hat peaking up from underneath the window.

"The heck?" Yukari whispered. _It stopped working... what's going on-_

Yukari peaked her head up to look into the room to find 3 individuals staring at her with varying expressions, ranging from confused, to shocked, to _oh he's gonna kill me. Time to run!_

Tsukune barred his teeth and dashed forward, using the bed like a spring to propel himself into the window. He raised his arms and braced for impact.

He crashed through the window and rolled to his feet. He looked around until he saw Yukari running away from him. He made a mad dash for her and caught up easily, due to him being taller and considerably more used to chasing after something.

"Gotcha!" Tsukune grabbed and restrained her. "Come on." Tsukune pulled out his phone with his free hand and texted Moka and Kurumu to meet him in one of their classrooms.

* * *

"Jesus, Tsukune, go easy on her!" Moka exclaimed after seeing Tsukune practically drag Yukari into the classroom. They had met up in their homeroom, which was currently empty.

"What, like you?! Don't you think she is going a bit too far? And you sure as hell aren't helping, considering you let her _grope_ you across the campus without a second thought!" Tsukune reported.

"Guys, just-" Yukari tried to get a word out.

"Sure, that was a bit rough, but think about how she feels!"

"Um-" Yukari again.

"How _she_ feels?! _She_ isn't the one getting pummeled and mind-controlled!"

"I actually don't mind that last bit," Kurumu whispered.

"Quiet!" Tsukune ordered Kurumu, before turning back to Moka. "People don't get to have some sort of claim of self-pity or tragic backstories. You were forced to live among humans as a child, knowing nothing about them or yourself. Kurumu practically has to prostitute her self off just so she can survive. I lost any semblance of my childhood because of the _family business_ , going so far as to lose _everything_ to a single contract! Everyone in this room, and most likely in this school, has had a shitty life. But guess what! We are all still here!"

"That doesn't mean you can just disregard any one person's backstory! I didn't do that to you when I found out what you are, and you saved my life after learning what I am. What is so hard about doing the same for her?" Moka was reaching her boiling point, along with Tsukune. It took Kurumu to point out that something was missing.

"HEY!" Kurumu shouted, causing the bickering duo to stop.

"What!" the two said in unison.

"Yukari is gone! She left after you two started yelling at each other. " The two looked around and sure enough, Yukari was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit! I won't abandon her!" Moka exclaimed, running out of the room, presumably to find Yukari.

Tsukune sighed. "That didn't go as planned."

"Well, I'm not surprised. She is a witch after all." Kurumu sighed.

"Wait, what? What does that mean?"

"Witches drew the short end of the stick. Half monster, so the humans hate em', and half-human, so they aren't liked by monsters either. Instead of being the hopeful path to coexistence that many wanted, they just ended up being hated by everyone. Pretty lonely. Their existence is trying to please everyone but just ended up pleasing no one."

"Outcasts. Heh, I guess we have more in common than I thought." Tsukune said. Kurumu smiled.

"Of course not, You'll always have me," Kurumu said, sounding actually sincere. Tsukune looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Kurumu. I guess you're right."

"About what?"

"What's it called? I'm your 'destined' one? Seems we're bound to be together." At this, Kurumu looked shocked. Quickly, that shock turned to joy. She ran up and hugged Tsukune, tossing her arms around him and squeezing as tight as she could. With some resilience, considering her strength, Tsukune returned the favor.

They held each other for a few seconds, before separating.

"Listen, Kurumu, there's something I need to tell you about what I-" Tsukune was cut off as a ring emitted from his pocket. He pulled out his phone. A text was there from Moka.

 _Those student counsel guys from this morning are ganging up on Yukari! Help, please! At the courtyard_

"Dammit! Yukari's getting attacked! I gotta help." Tsukune said, hastily putting his phone up.

"Where?" Kurumu asked.

"The courtyard. Come on!"

...

It took a minute or so, but the duo finally spotted the witch in distress a bit through the tree-line. Kurumu and Tsukune ran toward the commotion.

"Stay behind me Yukari! Don't let these bastards get to you!" Moka was starting to worry about how long it would take for Tsukune to show up. Luckily, she didn't have to wait for much longer.

"Dammit, I've had enough of this!" The head of the gang said. He charged forward, swinging a clawed hand at Moka's head. She braced herself for the hit, but it never came. Yukari had run forward and tackled the lizard's leg, beating on it to no effect.

"What the hell? Dammit, you little brat! Get off of me!" The lizard in question raised a fist and began to swing it at Yukari, only to find her gone right before it landed.

Tsukune ran up to Yukari, who was about to get her head busted open by a fist and grabbed her off of the lizard, tumbling with her in his arms for a few feet, luckily a good distance away from the group of monsters.

"You alright?" Tsukune asked the girl under him.

"I think so?! Why are you-"

"Who the hell are you? Wait, you're that guy from this morning... the one who stood beside her," He pointed to Moka. "Fine, I guess we'll deal with you too."

The leader and a grunt ran toward Tsukune and Yukari. Tsukune'e eyes widened.

"Kurumu, NOW!" Just as the lizards were about to reach Tsukune, Kurumu swung down and grabbed onto Tsukune, who was holding Yukari, and flew them up out of the reach of the lizards.

She touched down a few meters away from the lizards. In the commotion, Moka managed to get back to where the others were.

"Oh, great, 3 more rule-breakers. Don't you know it's a violation of the student handbook to assault a member of any of the leading councils?!" One lizard said.

"Disgusting... What should we do chief?" Another spoke.

"Looks like we're on cleanup duty." The leader cracked his knuckles and prepared to fight.

"Listen. I can take them on, no problem, but I don't have the raw strength to take them down without killing them. You three hang back. I'll engage, then when I think they're weak enough, I'll back out so you three can finish them off." Tsukune said. He leaned forward slightly, his right hand resting on the pommel of his blade and his left arm resting in front of him.

"You think you can take them on yourself?" Kurumu asked, her voice quivering slightly from the worry for Tsukune creeping into her mind.

"I know I can. By the way, just to be safe..." Tsukune turned around and grabbed onto the cross hanging on Moka's chest. "See ya on the other side, Pinky."

A burst of power followed by a change in the atmosphere around them signaled the transformation of Moka into _Moka_.

"You know what to do?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll wait." The ashen-haired Moka replied with a sliver of either contempt or amusement in her voice. Tsukune couldn't tell.

"Alright. Wish me luck." Tsukune said, turning back to the three teenage mutant not-so-ninja lizards.

Tsukune inched forward, holding his stance as he went. Eventually, one of the lizards decided to attack. He rushed forward, swinging a claw at Tsukune's head. Tsukune dropped to his back, narrowly avoiding the swipe, before bucking himself back up, slamming his feet into the chest of the offending lizard. He guided the lizard over his head onto the ground right behind him.

Tsukune mounted the lizard, delivering blows as fast as he could. He wasn't there for long, as one of the other lizards grabbed him off and tossed him into a nearby tree like a ragdoll. He got up, pained, and readied another stance.

"Gotta be a bit more careful," Tsukune whispered to himself. He returned to his stance as two lizards charged at him. A punch raced for his face, but he leaned to the left, deflecting the arm away with his left. He slashed at the inner arm of the attacker. The attacker flinched, allowing Tsukune to grab the wrist of another punch, pulling toward him as he cut up the offending arm.

This went on for a good few minutes. Tsukune gave blows and cuts while the lizards gave less and took more. The group in the back waited anxiously, wondering what the outcome of the fight would be. By the 5 minute mark, the three lizards were considerably slower and much more focused on not bleeding out, while Tsukune was managing a broken bone or two, and a good number of bruises. Bad, but better than his prey.

Pushing away a lizard after slashing at his chest, Tsukune cried out. "Now!"

The three moved in for the knock-out. Moka ran low, grabbing a lizard by the torso and tossing it into the air. As it fell, she ran to where it was falling, jumped above it, and ax-kicked it into the ground. Kurumu flew high, swooping in from above with a kick, landing square on the back of one of the lizards.

Yukari just slammed kitchenware onto the head of a lizard. Surprisingly, it worked.

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief. "That was harder than I thought it would be. I must be out of practice." He smirked, much to everyone's chagrin. Kurumu ran over to him, immediately attempting to nurse the wounds. Yukari began using some kind of magic on him. He hoped it was healing.

Moka just watched him suffer. As expected.

"That was way too dangerous! What were you thinking going in there without your monster form?!" Kurumu shouted. Tsukune looked at her.

"I feel like it's a lot more insulting to get beaten by someone's human form," Tsukune explained. Kurumu rolled her eyes and kept working. Tsukune looked at Moka.

"I believe this is yours." Tsukune tossed the cross to her. Moka caught it, holding it near the chain.

"Take care Tsukune. This school isn't healthy for you, it seems." Moka put the rosary back onto its chain with a snap. Her eyes fluttered closed as she fell backward. Yukari rushed over and caught her.

"Yukari," Tsukune said. She looked over to him, concerned.

"Are you alright? They didn't get you, did they?" Tsukune asked.

"No. I'm fine." Yukari looked back at Moka. "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?" Tsukune asked.

"Save me. I thought you hated me. Especially after what I did." Yukari started tearing up.

Tsukune sighed. "You're a good kid. Just... misguided. No one really treated you right in the past. I can understand that. Let us help you. You have no enemies among us. We're all your friends, we will help carry your burden."

Yukari began crying over Moka's sleeping body. She cried ugly tears as years of pain were finally released. She was finally able to get the mountainous burden off her chest. It would be a while before she was fully better, but she knew she could trust these people. Her friends.

She loved that word.

* * *

Tsukune entered the administrator's office with three of his closest friends in tow. The headmaster looked up at the group.

"Ah, Tsukune Ano. I'm glad you came."

"Thank you for having me, Headmaster. I wanted to discuss something with you." Tsukune explained.

"Does it involve the two public violence incidents you have been involved within the extremely short time you have been here?"

"Actually, it does," Tsukune said. "The students here are far too strung up. I had to endure several injuries because I had to stop a _rape_ , along with some kind of student council harassing and assaulting a _child_. I was lucky I wasn't alone for that last one, or we'd have three more families to call about a dead kid."

"Your point is?" The headmaster was curious as to where Tsukune was taking this.

"There is nothing on campus for students to relieve stress. Want to go swimming? Probably shouldn't, considering the rumors of the sirens lurking those waters. Want to do anything off-campus? The bus doesn't show save for every month, and the Security Team doesn't take to kindly to snooping around in the forest. I could keep giving you examples, but you get my point."

"I'm not sure I do. What do you have in mind to fix this?"

"I'd like to open an entertainment building. Nothing too fancy. We could use one of the old school buildings on the other side of the courtyard. Get some TVs, a band, maybe a pool table-"

"You want to open a bar on campus?" The headmaster asked.

"Basically, yes," Tsukune answered.

The headmaster laughed. Heartilly. He took a moment to calm down. Tsukune continued.

"I'm offering a way to solve the dangerous and stressful environment of the school. I would manage it, and a portion of the funds can go to the school, and the rest goes to support the bar."

The headmaster chuckled. "You know what? I'm inclined to agree. However, it would need to be treated like a club, and we already have clubs that need more members that may not get them to come to the club choice day."

"What if we were to merge the clubs? That way we don't need another proctor, and we can solve the member issue." Tsukune offered.

"What about the newspaper club? It doesn't get much attention, and you could give them out in your bar."

"Yeah! That works." Tsukune said, surprised. He didn't think that it would work.

"Alright. I'll get the paperwork together and contact Nekonome. I assume the three others behind you will be a part of this?"

"Yes. Also, I would like to put a bedroom in there. It would let me better manage the bar and my studies at the same time."

"I could probably work something out."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Tsukune said, turning and walking out, silently celebrating with his friends.

* * *

Tsukune returned to his room and packed up his belongings. He was elated. He finally had somewhere a bit more private to conceal his identity.

Tsukune reached into his closet and pulled on a hidden handle on the drywall. A panel opened up, allowing for access to a locked metal box. Tsukune pulled it out and set it on his desk.

"I still have to be careful with you, though." Tsukune opened up the box, smiling as he saw its contents.

"My favorite toy."

Rows of rounds lined the bottom of the box. Resting atop them was their only compatible master.

The Colt.


End file.
